


Try not to destroy everything you love

by Rottenfawn



Series: pretty lies. [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Codependency, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: “You’re really destroying everything you love, aren't you?”
Relationships: Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: pretty lies. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974118
Kudos: 34





	Try not to destroy everything you love

It wasn't often that something left Valentino speechless. Having a sharp tongue was only one of his many advantages, and paired with his ego, he didn't let anyone having a foul mouth towards him. The times of being pushed around were left in the past.

He shared a blossoming friendship with Velvet. The young woman was energetic and lively, with a trace of insanity hidden in those beautiful brown eyes. The man could safely say that she gave him a feeling of home he never got to experience during his childhood, and while he knew that she was far from innocent, he was comfortable with turning his back to her, not expecting a knife to be buried into it.  
That's why one of her comments caught him entirely off guard and left him in a state of numbness that could only be solved with substance abuse.

“You’re really destroying everything you love, aren't you?”  
The words were spoken carelessly, as Velvet applied some blush on her cheeks, watching her reflection with growing satisfaction in the small mirror in front of her.  
The older held his breath, eyes widening only a little underneath the sunglasses.  
“What did you say?” His voice was unrecognizable to himself, foreign and small. He furrowed his brows and cleared his throat. Unacceptable.  
His friend looked at him, pouting a little as if she was distraught that he even dared to ask. “I said that you're destroying everything you love! God, are men ever listening?” Her full lips formed into a cheeky grin, and she winked before returning to applying make-up.

Valentino knew that he was, once again, here to vent about the fact that he and Vox broke up yet another time; the third time this month. It was expected but still upsetting, fulfilling its purpose, though. The younger man wasn't a friend of boredom. A stable love life guaranteed to get mundane and meaningless, and he didn't know that Vox was genuinely hurt by them going back and forth. Sure, he had broken his nose again and fractured his chin but being kind of a difficult person to be with himself, the TV personality had to know that nothing was more important than a good show...right?  
And Angel, the son of a powerful mafia boss who wanted nothing but to be loved and accepted, was only a toy to Valentino. Nothing more but a high priced plaything. That shouldn't cause issues between him and Vox, but it did.  
Even more so, that it slowly dawned on him that Angel wasn't a toy after all.

In the end, both of them endured his toxic personality. The pain the man inflicted upon them was nothing compared to the love they felt, and it was nauseating.  
The realization burned like acid, and he gave his best friend a sharp grin as she noticed his foreign behavior.  
“Are you alright, Val?” She played with her hair, oblivious to the hurt her words had caused. “Sure, doll. Just admiring your skills.” With one hand, he blew her a kiss, while the fingers of his other hand drew blood from how hard they were digging into his arm.  
Valentino grimaced.


End file.
